Renovation
by Oh You in that Dress
Summary: A day in the life of Azula and Ty Lee. [Tyzula Advent Calendar Twoshot]
1. Chapter 1

**Renovation  
**

* * *

 **Part I: Cloudy Days**

* * *

 _ **00:00**_

Ty Lee twisted in her tangled sheets.

Her feet were peeking out from beneath the red, and they were freezing cold. The window was still broken, because nobody ‒ _Azula_ – fixed anything but her. She was too tired to wake Azula up and whine at her until she did something about it, and so she just pulled her feet back under and pressed them against the princess's back.

There. Warmth.

Azula twisted in her tangled sheets.

She was going to fix that window in the morning.

 _ **01:00**_

It started raining.

The broken window decided to swallow up as much of the water as possible.

 _ **02:00**_

Azula woke up on the verge of screaming, but swallowed it.

The broken window was making an awful screeching sound, and her hands were shaking. She wasn't going to get out of bed at all if she didn't find something to occupy herself with, and so she rose from bed and went to go figure out how people were supposed to do this.

Trial and error mostly just made her burn things.

She _did_ evaporate the water, however, which was a very nice thing of her to do.

 _ **03:00**_

"You're gonna get hypothermia," Ty Lee said, yawning into her cup of water.

Azula glared at her.

Ty Lee held up the hammer in one of her hands.

"Where did you get that? What even is that?" Azula demanded.

"It's a hammer, and I found it in the attic." Ty Lee sat down, and talked too much.

Azula needed her to talk too much after nightmares like those.

 _ **04:00**_

It stopped raining.

The clouds could fade, but they couldn't soak up the damp droplets on the skin of the two girls who had somehow successfully fixed a window.

 _ **05:00**_

Something crashed loudly just as the sun began to rise.

"I told you that you were using that thing wrong," Azula snapped, trying to cover up how much that sound _horrified_ her.

"I'm not that experienced with hammers." Ty Lee curled up and ignored it.

 _ **06:00**_

Ty Lee found Azula missing when she went to go do her morning swim.

Azula ran. Ty Lee swum. They never got far away from the problems they were trying to escape.

Like this horrible house that Ty Lee inherited and _really_ thought she could fix up.

It was initially better than the palace.

Ty Lee decided she would move back there if the window broke again.

 _ **07:00**_

Ty Lee found Azula outside when she walked back to land from the shore. The house loomed in front of them, the windows gazing out at Ember Island in the distance from beneath the slanted red and gold roof.

She was bending.

She looked really beautiful in the early sun with bright blue fire on her hands.

 _ **08:00**_

"Will you garden with me?" Ty Lee begged.

"It's cloudy out and disgusting," Azula protested, glaring up at the sky.

She batted her eyelashes as if that would help.

It did.

Azula didn't exactly _garden_ ; she sat on a rock and _oversaw_ since, according to her, that was an extremely important job, but Ty Lee was happy for the company. This place got kind of lonely sometimes.

Life got kind of lonely sometimes.

Azula might have been someone awful, but she was someone.

 _ **09:00**_

"That was tiring and a waste of time," Azula said as Ty Lee pushed the juice across the table to her. "It was dark and there's definitely rain coming. It will destroy all of your hard work due to your poor planning and lack of attention to the weather."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "You could've quit whenever you wanted. You had fun."

"I didn't have fun," Azula snapped.

"You did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did. Drink your juice."

Azula glared and began to say something, but she was too tired.

She drank her juice.

 _ **10:00**_

It rained but the garden survived.

(most of the garden survived)

The clouds didn't let up.

The window devoured more rainfall and now the entire ceiling was leaking. Azula pretended that it wasn't, even when Ty Lee frantically pointed.

"I'll fix it," Ty Lee relented at last.

 _ **11:00**_

The broken window haunted their new home like a very passive aggressive ghost.

When the sun finally began to poke out from behind the clouds, it captured the light and made a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Those aren't that impressive," Azula remarked.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and tried not to kiss her.

 _ **12:00**_

By noon, it was sunny out.

Ty Lee tried to convince Azula to swim.

Azula wasn't swayed.

They did lie there and look up at the cloudless blue sky, with warm air on their skin, and a broken window inside that they had no desire to think about for a few more hours.

Or at least until it rained again.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: The Southern Water Tribe**

* * *

 _ **13:00**_

They received the letter by messenger hawk. It smelled like the Water Tribe spices, and the bird looked dizzy as it acclimated to the warm, wet weather of the Fire Nation coast from whatever cold string of islands it had been flying from.

It was from, of course, Zuko. He was away on business to the Water Tribe.

"I don't want to hear about my brother or his mistress," Azula said as she cracked her knuckles and waited for Ty Lee to magically learn how to cook. Whatever went through her head when she agreed to this was _real_ madness.

"She's not his mistress," Ty Lee chided in a saccharine sweet voice.

"So they say," Azula said and Ty Lee didn't bother fighting. It really wasn't worth it.

"He asked how the house is going," Ty Lee said and Azula shrugged.

"It's horrible, I hate it, it's ugly and I sincerely hope this letter came with a nice set of Water Tribe servants to help us with this place," Azula said and Ty Lee sighed.

The window made a crashing sound again.

 _ **14:00**_

"No one is ever fixing it," Ty Lee declared. Azula rolled her eyes, but then looked at the half-broken window beneath her hands and groaned.

"I can burn it," Azula suggested.

"That's solid glass."

" _I can burn it_."

Ty Lee grunted. "Ugh. We should just go buy a new one. And maybe someone to help us…"

"I would suggest asking if those imported Water Tribe slaves got lost in the mail, but I fear that you would screw them behind my back. You have such poor taste in men," Azula said mockingly.

"I have poor taste in women too," Ty Lee said before she suddenly saw bright orange. "Aaa! Kidding! Why would you do that?"

It was just melted glass, even though Ty Lee could swear she was about to die.

"I told you I could burn it."

 _ **15:00**_

They went to town and Ty Lee was very excited. Azula did not care, although she did like the idea of seeing civilization after listening to Ty Lee _singing_ and the waves crashingfor days. The bustle of the quaint coastal city was a welcome change of pace.

Ty Lee literally window shopped for an hour.

 _ **16:00**_

"We're going home," Azula said after Ty Lee finally found whatever window she was looking for. "My feet hurt and there is no one to carry me."

"I'll carry you," Ty Lee offered with a welcoming grin.

"All the way back to our home?" Azula asked.

"Yes."

"Let the record show that you agreed to this."

Azula held out her arms.

Ty Lee didn't think Azula would actually take her up on the offer, but she _did_ agree to it.

 _ **17:00**_

"We're not there yet," Azula moaned, her chin resting on Ty Lee's shoulder as they – Ty Lee – walked the dirt paths that led back to the shore.

"Maybe if you're so impatient you should walk," Ty Lee said between pants.

"Never mind."

Azula was silent for the rest of the journey.

 _ **18:00**_

They arrived and Azula lied down in the grass to stare at the sky. Ty Lee thought her dizziness served her right.

"You getting up anytime soon?" Ty Lee asked, but Azula was too nauseated to answer.

Ty Lee began to walk away, but Azula grabbed her by the ankle. She screamed, and stumbled, but caught herself with lightning fast reflexes. She rolled over to lie beside Azula, and her eyes focused on the shimmering stars above.

"It's really beautiful out here. You can't see this stuff at the palace," Ty Lee remarked.

She reached out and took Azula's hand. Azula didn't pull away, but she didn't respond to Ty Lee either.

 _ **19:00**_

Ty Lee looked up from watching the sun set over the ocean and saw Azula looking smug.

"Did those slaves arrive?" Ty Lee asked and Azula shook her head.

"I fixed the window. I am amazing and can do anything," Azula said.

Ty Lee got up and kissed her. "You're right," Ty Lee said very honestly.

The window _was_ fixed.

Azula just melted it onto the frame, but Ty Lee didn't need to know.

(Ty Lee knew)

 _ **20:00**_

Azula fell asleep on Ty Lee's shoulder. But she jumped awake within seconds. She didn't even know people could see such awful things behind their eyelids so quickly.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Ty Lee offered, leaning against her girl. Her perfect dream girl.

"It's too early." Azula yawned.

"You wake up at sunrise."

"I wish those slaves would get here. I can't handle walking up those stairs after all of the walking I did today," Azula said and Ty Lee somehow was able to not roll her eyes or mention the fact that she _carried_ Azula for an hour.

"Do you want me to carry you again?" Ty Lee asked quietly.

"Yes," Azula whispered back.

 _ **21:00**_

Ty Lee couldn't get Azula to sleep.

She talked to her.

 _ **22:00**_

And talked to her.

And talked to her.

 _ **23:00**_

And finally it got so boring that Azula fell asleep.

Ty Lee waited for too long, making sure Azula wouldn't wake up again. She might. She might wake up screaming like she did so often.

But she didn't.

Maybe she was very tired from being carried.

If so, Ty Lee should request those Water Tribe slaves in her reply to Zuko.

 _ **24:00**_

Ty Lee fell asleep on Azula's shoulder halfway through writing him back.

 _Things are really good_ , was all she managed to decide upon sending.


End file.
